Two sides of Darkness
by Demon1023
Summary: We all know that Sora had a nobody, but even Riku has one?
1. The beginning

Walking through the dank city, a young cloaked woman and a young man stood face to face, the only sound around them was the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. The young woman sneered and out of the darkness, she pulled out a large sword with a small chain wrapped around it.

"Get ready…Riku!" She lunged for the man's throat, yet it was blocked by his keyblade.

"Damn!" Riku reflected her attack and tried to counter. Yet she has disappeared. Riku was looking around him to try and find that girl. Little did he know, that girl was standing on top of Memory's Skyscraper.

"London Bridge is falling down…" Riku's ears perked as he heard that song, he looked above him and there she was. But this time, she was holding two swords, both made as if they were stained with darkness.

"You're nothing but a fool; you can't escape the darkness forever. Run all you like and the darkness will still catch you in a matter of time." She sneered again and this time, she hit her target directly.

Riku dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. Gasping for breath, he tried to pick up Way to Dawn, but she stamped her foot over it and kicked it away. Riku could only look up to see his soon to be killer. She reached down to grab a chunk of his hair and bring him to her eye level.

"I won't kill you just yet, I'd rather have you die slowly and let your petty friends watch as you die, but I'm feeling generous today; so I'll let you live. But do not forget, Riku…..the closer you are to the light, the stronger the darkness becomes." She whispered as she threw him to the ground. Then she merely turned around and walked away. Knowing she had let her guard down, Riku ran and grasped his keyblade with his blood stained hands and jabbed the girl in the back.

She was too shocked to see what had happened.

"I-impossible, you shouldn't be able to move let alone attack m…." Suddenly she blacked out and collapsed. Riku was about to black out before someone caught his arm. It was DiZ.

"Well done, Riku." DiZ merely said.

"Yeah" Riku responded and turned to face the unconscious young girl. He removed her hood to get a look at her face. He was in a state of shock from what he saw.

The girl looked almost exactly like him!

She had short silver hair in small spikes and long fringes of hair behind her ears. She was just as pale as he was. And she had a black ribbon around her neck that resembled the blind hold he has on himself.

"What is this DiZ? Why does she look like me?"

"She….is your nobody."


	2. Close friends and Closer encounters

"My Nobody? That's not possible, DiZ. I never became a heartless, nor has my heart ever been taken!" Riku exclaimed.

"True, but you did let the darkness consume you. Your heart was nearly forgotten, thus leading to the creation of a member of Organization XIII." DiZ explained.

"The Organization!? She's with…." Riku looked like he had just killed his best friend; he looked over to see that she was starting to wake up. Riku was ready to fight her again, but DiZ stopped him.

DiZ reached over and simply put his hand on her head, and a small matrix of numbers escaped her.

"What'd you do to her?" Riku asked.

"I just removed her memory of being in the Organization and your fight." DiZ said, without even turning to face Riku.

"Like you did with him?" Riku asked curiously.

"Yes."

"What do we do with her?" Riku asked.

"My, filled with so many questions today, are we?" DiZ chuckled.

"Very funny." Riku said, notably not amused by that joke.

"We'll just take her to Twilight Town." DiZ said.

"alright." Riku nodded.

*New POV*

Day by day, sunrise to sunset. Once again, I'm at the usual spot with my three best friends.

"Argh! Why does this place have to be so dull!?" I screamed.

"Come on, Kirux, try and think positive." Olette patted me on the back.

'You think I have the brain capability to that?" I joked.

"Nope, you don't have a single brain cell to comprehend." Hayner said.

"Haha, very funny, Hayner. Don't forget, I'mTwilight Town High's top newspaper reporter. And I think my audience would love to hear about when Seifer shoved you into the girls' locker room." I countered.

"YOU WOULDN'T!?" Hook line and sinker.

"Maybe I would….. it all depends if you take what you said back." I smiled.

"Like hell I will!" Hayner was now on his feet and about to fight.

"Hey come on, can we at least enjoy our week off without you too trying to kill each other?" Pence intervened.

Hayner hooked his arm around my neck and pretended to put me in a head lock.

"Ah, come on Pence." Hayner grinned.

I smiled, too, "Yeah Pence, you know I wouldn't do that, I'd put in a different story in the paper," I got out of the headlock, "I can see it now. Front page news, 'Hayner gets his ass whooped by Seifer once again!'" We all laughed except for Hayner, instead he threw a pillow at me.

Now I was the only one not laughing, Olette looked like her stomach was cramping, Pence is about to fall off the crate, and Hayner looks like he's gonna wet himself.

"Oh yeah, real mature, Hay, real mature!" I laughed and threw the pillow back at him. He reflected it, only to let it hit Pence.

"Oh, that does it." Pence grabbed two other pillows and chucked them at me and Hayner, but I didn't get hit.

We had a pillow fight for what felt like ours, we all laughed and ate the ice cream Olette got us.

"Sure is getting late." We all turned and saw that the sun was barely visible.

"Yeah, we better get going now, huh?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow?" Hayner asked.

"Well that a big obvious 'DUU~UH!'" Hayner then chased me around on circles for a little bit. We said our goodbyes and went in our separate ways.

I got home just before it got too dark, it's good to be back home. It's really quiet, I like it, but at the same time; I hate it. It makes me feel lonely and depressed.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard a meowing sound.

It was the little black cat that always came to visit me.

I kneeled down and cradled him in my arms.

"Hehe, miss me, I see." In response, he nuzzled and purred against my arms.

I stood up and walked upstairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I changed out of my clothes and into my long-sleeved, black night gown, but when I looked into the mirror, I saw someone else's reflection.

She looked like me, but she looked murderous, and she had a turquoise eye and a golden one.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I fell backwards and landed on the floor, the poor cat looked like I scared at least two of his nine lives. When I turned to face the mirror again, all I saw was my own terrified reflection.

I was panting like a dog.

"M-maybe I only imagined it, huh Kitty." I reassured myself and stroked the cat for a little bit before I went to bed.

'Why did that happen? And was that….me?'


	3. The dream

Kirux stood in a large white room. All there was was a bed, window, door, and mirror. The mirror had the Organization's symbol on the top of it and the glass was completely black.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, "Why is this place so familiar?"

She heard the door click behind her. She tried to hide behind anything but it was too late.

A tall woman with the same appearance as Kirux walked in with a taller man with long blue hair and an X-shaped scar over his face.

"How weird, she looks like me!" Kirux thought.

"Look Wolf Boy, I know what the hell I'm doing. I'll get that keyblade from him and once I do, I'll be whole and leave the Organization." The look-a-like pouted.

"Number XV, it's best not to do so. The Superior will…." The man didn't even finish his sentence when she interrupted.

"Be furious for such a traitorous behavior. I get it Saix, but I will get rid of him, and I won't be a nobody no more." No. XV sneered.

"Fine. Just do not betray us when that time comes. Kirux." Saix sighed.

No. XV just waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, go bay at the moon or something now." And Saix left.

"That's odd, they didn't see me!" Kirux thought.

Kirux flinched when her look-a-like slammed her fist into the wall and stared into the mirror.

"DAMN IT! ITS ALL HIS FAULT!!!! HE'S THE REASON I'M A NOBODY!!" Her more violent doppelganger screamed.

She turned and grabbed the doll that was sitting on her bed. It was all torn up and its head was hanging by a thread. She snarled at the doll and threw it against the wall. She stomped to the window sill and sat there for a while.

A single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"It's all your fault…..Riku!" She said.

After her doppelganger said that name, everything shattered like glass and Kirux woke up.

She sat up from her bed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What a weird dream. Who was that girl? Why did she have the same name as me? And who's Riku?" She asked herself. She heard a tapping sound coming from her window. She walked over to the other side of her room and opened the window and looked out. It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Kirux! Hurry and get ready!" Hayner yelled.

"Alright! Be down in ten minutes!" I yelled back.

She got out of her night dress and grabbed her shorts, tank top, and heels. And she popped a few mints in her mouth and ran out the door.

She high-fived all of her friends and headed to the usual spot. Unfortunately, she didn't realize she was being watched.

Two dark hooded figures looked down from a rooftop and spied on the quartet.

"Brings back old memories, huh Roxas?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah, too bad we had to end her dream." Roxas said sadly.

"I suppose, but that's what she get for leaving. Got it…"

"Memorized? Yeah I got it memorized, Axel. But I don't want to hurt her."

Neither do I, but if she doesn't remember, we have to." Axel smiled sadly.

"We better keep following them before we lose them." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel opened a corridor and they entered and followed Kirux around Twilight Town.


	4. Old Allies

"Hey Kirux! Check it out!" Hayner pointed to a poster.

"Come on Hayner, we need to get jobs so that we can head to the beach!" Olette yelled.

"I swear, if it's another struggle tournament, I'm gonna strangle someone, and when I say 'someone' I mean you, Hayner!" She took a harsh bite out of her ice cream. Olette and Pence laughed.

"No! Just look!" He grabbed Kirux's arm to show her the poster.

"A roller blade race?" Kirux asked.

"Yeah! And the prize is 6000 munny!" Hayner exclaimed.

"6000 MUNNY!?" Pence, Olette, and Kirux exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win." Hayner pointed to himself.

"Hello? Earth to Hayner. There's no way you can win." Pence laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayner growled.

"It means you can't skate." Kirux crossed her arms and sneered.

"What!? Yeah I can!" Hayner countered.

"I say we should let Kirux race for the four of us. That way, when she wins, we'll have more than enough for the beach." Olette suggested.

"Yeah I'm okay with that." Kirux agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Pence said.

"Hey! Why not me!?" Hayner complained.

"Tell ya what, we'll both get our skates and race each other to see who'll be in the race. Sound fair?" Kirux asked.

"Yeah, we'll race from the Sweets shop at market street to the Usual spot, and we gotta run the route we took earlier today." Hayner added.

"Fair enough." We ran our separate directions to get our skates.

They met again back at The sweets shop and were ready.

"Pence, Olette, you guys judge." Kirux said behind her shoulder.

"Sure." They said.

"On your mark, get set…" Pence said.

"Go!" Olette waved her arm and that signaled their race.

Kirux got a good lead, she was moving like the wind. While Hayner kept falling. Kirux only laughed as she sped around the corner.

She was already at the struggle area when she saw a person she was about to run into. She swerved and ended up losing her balance and fell. When she looked up, there were two people.

"Hey you alright!? I didn't hit you, did I?" Kirux asked. He shook his head and walked over towards her.

Kirux got a glimpse of the boy's face and saw very deep blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Have we met?" She asked, and then the other person put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, he's much tougher than he looks, got it memorized?" The taller one said.

"'Got it memorized?' Why does that sound so familiar?" Kirux thought.

"Who are you guys!?" She swung her arm and spun away from them.

"Just like the good old days, huh Kirux ?" The taller one asked.

They both took off their hoods to reveal spikey fire-red hair with emerald green eyes and swirly spiked blonde hair with ocean blue eyes.

"Axel? Roxas?" Kirux asked.

"You remember now?" Roxas perked.

Kirux clutched her head with one hand and winced.

"H-how do I know that?" Kirux asked.

Axel extended his hand as if he was inviting her.

"Come on, No. XV." Axel said.

'XV!.'

"I'm not like her!" Kirux yelled at them. Roxas looked shocked, but not Axel.

"Like her? So you do remember." Axel grinned like a cat.

"No. But I do have questions!" Kirux yelled.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, we gotta go." Axel grinned again

"No! Why does she have the same name as me? Why do I know your names? How do you know my name? And who's Riku!?" I asked them, but they vanished.

Kirux just stood there dumbfounded, confused about all the things that have been going on in just two days.

'Why does this feel like Déjà vu?' She thought.


	5. Past and futures are now present

Kirux just stood there for a while. Think about who those two were, and who Riku was.

She came out of her trance when she saw forest camouflage pass right by her.

"Ha! Why are you so dazed, Rux?!" Hayner laughed from behind his shoulder.

Kirux made a scrunched up pouting face and skated towards Hayner. Didn't take much effort, she had some of the longest and strongest legs out of the four of them.

Kirux got to Hayner in no time and passed him.

"I was feeling generous and decided to give you a little head start. Boy, was that a waste of time! Ha!" Kirux laughed as she skated faster and touched the fencing of the Usual spot.

"I win Hayner! Looks like I'll be racing in the big TT Roller Race." Kirux said, triumphantly.

Hayner was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"-pant- Yeah…-pant-… Whatever!" They bumped fists and Kirux slung Hayner's arm over her shoulder and pulled out her cell phone.

"Pence, Its Kirux. Yeah, I won. Alright, we'll be there in about 5 or so minutes. See ya." She snapped her phone shut and hoisted Hayner up.

"Come on Hayner, we gotta get to the station. Pence told me he has an ice pack for ya." Kirux laughed.

"Very funny. OW!" Hayner yelped in pain. Kirux laughed even harder as they skated to the station.

When the two got to the top of the station tower, Olette handed them their ice cream.

"So it looks like Kirux is gonna be in the race." Olette smiled.

"Looks to be that way." Kirux said sadly and stared at her ice cream that was slowly melting in her hand. Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked at Kirux with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Pence asked.

Kirux snapped out of it and looked at the three with wide eyes.

"Huh? Y-yeah, everything's cool." She said as she ate her ice cream.

Hayner hooked his arm over Kirux's neck into a headlock.

"Ah, she's just worried that she'll lose in the race!" Hayner teased.

"OH! Whatever!" Kirux slapped Hayner's thigh and he yelled in pain, clutching his reddening thigh. They all laughed as Hayner yelped in pain with a tear in his eye.

They all stared into the sky as the sun was setting.

"You know…" Kirux started and everyone looked at her, "I really wish school didn't have to start again, it'd be just fine if we stayed like this every day."

"Yeah, Hayner, Pence, and I will be staying at Twilight Town High, while you'll…" Olette said sadly.

"You'll be going to Sunset High school." Pence said.

"Yeah." Kirux looked down.

"We might as well face it. We won't be together like this for long. We're gonna get older, have less time with one another, but we'll still remain friends. No matter what." Hayner leaned back and stared above.

"My, what a poet our dear leader is." Kirux smiled sarcastically.

"Oh shut it!" Hayner joked.

They all laughed and headed down the tower to go home.

"Bye Kirux! See you tomorrow!" Olette smiled. Hayner just gave her a thumbs up and Pence waved his good-bye.

"Yeah." Kirux yelled back.

As Kirux walked down the street to her house, several pools of black swirled on the cobble stone street.

"What the…." Kirux jumped back as several white creatures lunged at her.

"What the heck is this?" Kirux asked herself as she felt a little blood trickle down her cheek.

The creatures were about to attack again. But then, the sound of someone snapping their fingers rang throughout the air and the creatures stopped dead in their tracks.

A dark portal opened and a short cloaked figure came out of it. He pulled off his hood to reveal blond hair spiked in a swirling manner. Roxas.

He had a sad look on his face, as if he was a toddler that had done something he shouldn't have.

"I'm really sorry, Kirux. But if you don't remember, I'll have to dispose of you." Roxas said with a puppy look in his eyes.

Kirux just gave him a hard glare.

"First, you have to answer my questions." Kirux glared daggers at Roxas.

"It looks like you're regaining your old self again, whenever you got angry, you would glare daggers at people." Roxas shrugged.

"What do you mean 'old self'?" Kirux asked, intensifying her glare.

"We are both in a group of nobodies called Organization XIII, though we have 15 members, you being No. XV. We're called Nobodies and are trying to recreate Kingdom Hearts, so that we can have our hearts back." Roxas started to explain.

"Back? What do you mean by that? And what's a nobody?" Kirux asked, this time slightly lightening her glare.

"Nobodies are what's left after someone's heart is consumed after a heartless. Those with a strong heart and will retain human appearance, speech, etc. And because we are of the organization, we are able to control the lesser nobodies like the dusks I'm controlling right now." Roxas said.

But I don't get it. If I'm a nobody, when who was the one with the heart!?" Kirux yelled.

"Our somebodies were both close friends. Mine being Sora, and yours being a boy named Riku." Roxas said.

'There's that name again!' Kirux thought.

"Tell me, Roxas, what happened to me? And who's that viscous woman that looks identical to me?" Kirux asked anxiously.

"That…is something I can't tell you." Roxas snapped his fingers again and the dusks started to attack again. Kirux screamed and extended her arm to protect herself.

In a shadowy mist a chain wrapped sword came out from the mist and impaled the incoming nobodies. Kirux was just as shocked as Roxas, she didn't know how it happened or what. She just knew she was confused.

Roxas smirked and opened another portal. "Looks like you'll come back to us on your own." And he disappeared.

Kirux just stood there as the sword began to fade, leaving a trail of black smoke in it's wake. Kirux clutched her fist and ran home.

Once she was home she slammed her fist into the wall.

"What the hell is going on!?" She dropped to her knees, clutched her head and cried. She kept sobbing until she felt fur nuzzle against her leg. She looked to see it was the cat that visits her frequently. She picked up the cat and cried more. The cat just looked up and nuzzled into Kirux's arms to comfort her. Kirux kept crying until she cried herself to sleep on the floor.


	6. Nightmares can change people

Kirux opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded in darkness.

"Where am I?" Kirux asked herself.

As she asked herself, the darkness faded and she was in a seat in what looked like an auditorium. She looked towards the stage and saw two life sized puppets appear. One looked like her. The puppet had short spiky silver hair with long fringes behind her ears, but that was the only thing that was identical to Kirux, everything else was different. The puppet wore a black leather cloak that was hanging off her shoulders, revealing a tight turtle neck tank top, and the bottom zipper was zipped high enough to show a little bit of her stomach and showed her tight black leggings and knee high stiletto boots. The puppet was holding two swords with chains wrapped around the blades and up to the puppets forearms, the same one as the one earlier. And the puppet had a menacing grin on her blood red lips and had a bright yellow and a light aqua marble for her eyes.

The other puppet looked like a boy, same height and appearance as her puppet doppelganger. He had long silver hair falling past his shoulders and his bang partially covering his blindfolded eyes. He wore the same black cloak as her puppet did; only he wore it properly. And he had an odd looking sword in his hand. The blade itself looked like a demon wing with a little white wing at the tip and the base of it was the same wings to form the guard of the handle.

Then the strings attached to her puppet's limbs moved and the Kirux puppet attacked the boy puppet and his head rolled off the stage towards Kirux. She screamed as blood flowed from the cut and everything returned to darkness.

Kirux was breathing heavily and jumped as she heard a voice.

"Enjoyed the show?" a deep woman's voice asked. Kirux turned behind her and saw that it was her doppelganger.

She was bound in what looked like white bandages and chains and was suspended a foot off the ground with the chains and bandages attached to the darkness itself.

"Who are you?" Kirux asked. Her doppelganger just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm you…..and you're me." She simply stated.

The doppelganger faded away and Kirux woke up. She sat up from the floor she was sleeping on and looked at her watch, 10:43 am.

'That's right. Hayner has a practice match today." Kirux thought.

Kirux went to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower. When they spray of hot water hit her body, she let out a sigh of relief. For the past three, four days, weird things have been happening. And what's weirder was Kirux was becoming quieter, calmer and collected than her normal happy, bubbly personality before the woman in her mirror first appeared.

'What did she mean she was me and I'm her?' Kirux thought as she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bath robe. She stepped towards the sink to brush her teeth. She wiped the mirror clean of the mist and saw her again behind herself. Kirux whipped around and saw no one.

"Damn, I'm really losing my mind here." She said as she slicked her hair back.

Once she was done cleaning herself up, she went back to her room to get a change of clothes. As she finished dressing, she called Olette.

"Hello?" Olette answered.

"Hey, 'Lette, It's Kirux."

"Hey Kirux! Where are you? Hayner's about half way through his practice."

"Yeah, I overslept. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay. See you soon." Kirux then hung up.

'Let's hope they're not gonna mess with me today.' Kirux thought as she walked out the door.

As Kirux arrived, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were being harassed by none other than Seifer Almasy, the so called leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Quit playing around and get up, loser." Seifer laughed.

"Seifer! Just leave us alone!" Olette yelled.

"No." Fuu said emotionlessly.

"Go mess with someone else!" Pence fired back.

"No way, ya know." Rai flexed his arm.

"Hey!" everyone turned to see Kirux leaning against the wall, with a wooden rod in her crossed arms.

"Well if it isn't another loser of the party." Seifer smirked.

"Yeah, and it's you, Seifer." Kirux purposely mispronounced Seifer's name just to piss him off.

"It's Seifer!" He corrected.

"Whatever." Kirux brushed the hair off her shoulders in a mocking fashion.

"That's it!" Seifer charged at Kirux with his struggle bat.

"Kirux! Look Out!" All of her friends gasped and warned, but Kirux didn't budge.

When the bat was about to hit her head, she blocked it with the rod she had. Seifer tried to apply more force into his attack, but Kirux stood her ground. She sighed and swung the rod out of the way, making Seifer lose his balance and fall. Kirux grabbed him by the jacket and flipped him over her shoulder. Rai and Fuu came running to his aid.

"Look, Almasy. I'm not in the best mood for your idiot antics, just leave us alone and you won't get your ass kicked into another county." Kirux glared and Seifer and his gang left.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette came running towards Kirux.

"That was awesome!" Pence exclaimed.

"Yeah! You really cleaned up!" Olette smiled.

"I could've done that." Hayner pouted as we all laughed at his comment and walked to the sweets shop at the Tram Commons.

They all got sea salt ice cream when Pence asked Kirux a question.

"Did you sign up?"

Kirux just paid the clerk when she replied.

"Huh? For what?"

"The big race!" Hayner yelled.

"Oh, I should do that today then." Kirux replied as she took a bite out of her ice cream. While everyone else' jaws dropped with shock.

"YOU DIDN'T SIGN UP!?" they all yelled.

"I've been…preoccupied." Kirux replied.

'I'm not gonna tell them that some cultists are trying to make me supposedly go back into their little club, telling me that I have a split personality.' Kirux thought.

"With?" Olette asked.

"….The school paper, we need more stories." Kirux lied.

"Oh, I see." Pence smiled.

"Well, we better take you to sign up for the big race." Hayner said.

"Yeah." Kirux said as they walked towards the Struggle arena.

As they go to the arena, the race coordinator saw them coming.

"Hey guys, signing up for the race?" He smiled.

"Only me, Mr. Coordinator." Kirux smiled back.

"Ah! Kirux, I knew you'd sign up. You're the crowd favorite in winning right now." The Coordinator smiled.

"Good to know." Kirux filled out the sign up sheet and handed it to the Coordinator.

"Are you alright, you seem calmer than normal." He asked.

"I'm alright." Kirux said calmly.

As she handed him the paper, she felt a sharp pain strike her head.

"Ergh!" Kirux doubled over and clutched her head.

"Kirux!" Everyone came to help her up.

"Kirux….." A voice whispered.

Kirux was starting to black out when she heard a boy call out to her. It wasn't Hayner, Pence, or the coordinator. This voice sounded a little deeper, and really cold yet warm.

'Who's calling me?' After that thought, Kirux passed out.


	7. He remembers

"Hey Riku!" A tall boy with silver hair turned to see his best friend call his name.

"Hey Sora." Riku replied.

Sora slung his arm over Riku's shoulder.

"What's up, you seem quieter than normal." Sora pouted.

"Just thinking." Riku said.

"Oh, well Kairi's already at the beach, lets go, she's gonna get mad if we're late." Sora smiled and grabbed Riku's hand and ran towards the beach.

"H-hey! Sora! Wait!" Riku struggled to get out of Sora's death grip.

They got to the beach and Kairi was already there.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora waved.

"Hi Sora, hey Riku." Kairi smiled.

Riku just smiled at her.

"Come on! Let's get in the water! I'm dying of heat, here!" Sora fanned himself with his hand.

"Alright." Kairi smiled.

"I'll pass." Riku shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Let's go, Kairi." Sora took Kairi by the hand and ran towards the clear water.

As Sora and Kairi were playing in the water; Riku was just sitting in the sand thinking.

"Something wrong, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking." Riku put his hands behind his head and laid back in the warm sand.

"Of?" Sora asked.

"A girl." Riku replied as he closed his eyes.

"HA! TOLD YOU HE WAS STRAIGHT! PAY UP!" Sora yelled as Kairi pouted and pulled 10 munny from her purse.

"Honestly." Riku sighed. "This girl seems to haunt me."

"Huh?" Sora and Kairi asked.

"She looks almost identical to me, but she looks like she's part of Organization XIII." Riku explained.

"What!? No way!" They both yelled.

"Do you know her name?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Riku said

"What's her name?" Kairi asked.

"She mentioned her name was Kirux." Riku said blankly.


	8. The fight

"…rux…." Hayner's voice rang out faintly.

"You think it's from stress?" Olette said worriedly.

"Maybe, she did mention something about the school paper and stuff." Pence said.

Kirux's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the couch in the Usual Spot, looking up at Hayner, Pence, and Olette's worried faces.

"Guys….? What…happened?" Kirux asked groggily as she sat up.

"You shouldn't get up Kirux!" Olette said worriedly.

"Its fine, I feel better now." Kirux said blankly.

Olette sighed a breath of relief, "Thank goodness."

"_Why did I have that dream…? And who were those people? What did that have to do with…?" _

Kirux thought deeply before being jolted out of her thought by Hayner.

"Kirux! Are you listening!" Hayner asked.

"Huh! Oh! Sorry, kinda deep in thought." Kirux smiled bashfully.

"Come on Kirux! You're not telling us anything!" Hayner yelled.

"Hayner, getting mad and yelling at her wont make her say what's bothering her!" Olette said sternly.

"Really Hayner. It's nothing." Kirux's smile faded away and looked away.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Hayner yelled and grabbed the collar of her shirt, which caught everyone off guard.

"EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF BREAK, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD!" Hayner screamed in her face. Kirux grit her teeth and avoided his angry eyes.

"_What am I supposed to tell you, Hay? That some cultists want me to become some psychopath bitch?"_ Kirux thought.

"I told you Hayner…" Kirux shoved Hayner off her, "It's nothing that concerns you."

"BULL!" and Hayner swung his fist into Kirux's cheek, causing her to fall to the floor. She spat the blood on the floor and punched him directly in the nose.

"HAYNER!" Pence shouted.

"KIRUX!" Olette cried out.

The two just continued to fight even with Olette and Pence trying to pull them off each other.

Once the two were pulled away, Pence grabbing Hayner and Olette grabbing Kirux, They just stared at each other with pure anger.

"You know what! FINE! Enjoy the rest of your Spring Break! I'm going home!" Kirux yelled and walked out the door with bruises and scrapes all over her face, her hands swollen and bloody, and stinging tears in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry you guys…I just…I just can't tell you…"_ Kirux thought and ran home with tears running down her cheeks and falling on the cobblestone street.

She slowed down when she got to the tram commons and tripped and twisted her ankle and fell to the ground.

"OW! Stupid Hayner…" Kirux bit her lip and cried.

"What a little baby you are." Kirux looked up to see…herself.

She was about 3 inches taller because of her pointy stiletto boots. Her blue tinted silver hair was long and had lots of fluffy curls and were tipped dark blue. She had on a long leather trench coat, but the top part was wrapped around her waist, showing off her zippered tube top and many tattoos. Her amber and cyan eyes were burning holes into Kirux as her deep red lips curled into a sadistic smile.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Kirux asked.

"Geez! Do you have short term memory or something? Every time we see each other, you ask those same questions! Like I said many times. I'm you!" The double said annoyed with repeating that same answer.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kirux jumped to her feet and yelled at her double, but stumbled a little from the pain in her leg. "How can…how can you be me!"

"Simple, you're a fake." Her double said blankly.

"How am I a FAKE!" Kirux screamed, not realizing what was now in her hands.

"Remember those guys who tried to get you to 'go back'?" Her double asked.

"What about them?" Kirux stood and glared at her.

"AHAHHAHAHA!" The double cackled into the air, "Nice try kid, you can't duplicate my glare. Any who, because I was dormant inside you."

"What do you mean?" Kirux asked.

"What are you? 20 questions? Now then, I'm here for what belongs to me…." The double pointed a long ring clad finger at Kirux, "My body…"

"THIS IS MY BODY, MY LIFE, AND MINE ALONE!" Kirux screamed in shock.

"Sheesh, looks like I hit a nerve." The double giggled and suddenly noticed what was in Kirux's hand.

"Hee hee, just a little longer now…" She sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirux asked terrified.

"Look in your hand." The double said.

Kirux looked in her hand and was shocked. It was a doll that looked exactly like Hayner.

"How…" Kirux asked, still being in shock.

"It's because of your anger towards that boy you had a fight with." Kirux looked up and saw her double's face inches from her own. The double gently held Kirux's face in her hands and examined the bruises and wounds from their little scuffle.

"Tch! That punk needs some anger management. That little bastard will pay for hurting my face like that!" The double said irritated with the fact that her best aspect was damaged by Hayner.

"Why is it my hand?" Kirux asked.

"It's a special little doll and if you hurt it, it'll hurt the real deal, sorta like a voodoo doll." Her double said mischievously. "And how you were squeezing the life outta that thing means…"

"You mean…" Kirux asked.

"Yup, Hayner must've been suffocating while we were playing 20 questions." The color in Kirux's face drained and she ran back to the usual Spot as fast as her legs and lungs could take her.

The double just stood in the same spot and smiled and hummed.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My…fair…" She snapped her fingers and her shadow was now next to her, "Lady…"

Her shadow looks almost identical to the doppelganger. She was just as tall and just as thin. But she was dressed in a black sweater and a red skirt and her eyes were red and amber and she had black and purple hair.

"Keep an eye on her…make sure that she wins…." The double whispered in her shadow's ears. The shadow nodded and dissolved in the street.

"Hee hee hee, things are finally getting interesting." She smiled and faded away, only leaving wisps of black smoke behind.


	9. She's finally here

Kirux ran around the corner towards the usual spot.

"Please be okay Hayner…PLEASE!" Kirux screamed in her head.

When she swung open the chain link entrance Hayner was gripping his throat in pain and breathing very heavily, as if he was choked nearly to death. Olette and Pence were next to him trying to comfort him. They all looked up to see Kirux, winded and crying. She dropped to her knees and hugged Hayner and sobbed.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Hayner. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Hayner hugged her back and tried not to cry.

"I should be the one sorry." Hayner said sadly.

Kirux then explained what had been happening up until her run in with 'herself'.

"Wow, that's intense." Hayner said as Olette was putting bandages on his face.

"Is that why you were so distant from us?" Pence asked.

"Wait. Then you mean…you believe me?" Kirux answered looking at her friends with a look of shock on her face.

Olette sat next to Kirux after bandaging Hayner up and hugged her.

"Yeah! Well, now that we know what's been bothering you, we won't have to pry into your life about it anymore." Olette smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll be able to go the beach with the prize money from the race!" Hayner exclaimed.

"That's 'if' I win…" Kirux trailed.

"Huh?" all three of them exclaimed.

Kirux sighed and pushed her knee highs down to show them her ankle. It was swollen and red and looked very painful.

"How'd you manage to do that!" Olette screamed.

"When I ran off. I lost my balance and twisted my ankle." Kirux said sadly.

"Well, now who else is gonna race?" Pence said.

"Well unless my ankle magically heals, its gonna have to be Hayner." Kirux shrugged and Pence and Olette groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hayner asked.

"That we're gonna lose. And knowing that Seifer wants to beat us at just about everything, he's gonna gloat until the sun rises next year." Kirux sighed.

"Geez, this isn't good." Pence said.

"No kidding." Olette replied.

Kirux sat there silent for a while before standing up and heading out the door.

"On second thought…I'm gonna race…" Kirux said as she pushed away the curtain.

"But what about your…?" Hayner asked before being interrupted by Kirux.

"Even if it hurts and feels like it's gonna snap like a twig, I'm gonna race and win. That way, this Spring Break is gonna be the best one yet before I leave." Kirux turned and smiled to them before limping home.

"You think she'll win?" Pence asked.

"Maybe…I don't know for sure." Olette said worriedly.

"Don't say that! She's gonna win. If she says she can do it, then she will." Hayner said with confidence.

As Kirux limped home she saw a shadow on the ground with no object connected to it.

"What now?" Kirux said as she braced herself.

Then the shadow stood up and became a girl, just as tall as the double, but she had straight black and purple hair reaching her lower back, crimson and amber eyes, and wearing a black straight jacket like dress.

"Who are you?" Kirux asked.

The girl pointed at her and dusks appeared from nowhere and attacked. Kirux ducked, dodged, and evaded most of the attacks from the dusks. She had small cuts all over her face. The girl simply smiled and snapped her fingers and the dusks stopped and disappeared. The girl walked towards Kirux, but her movement was choppy and seemed like a broken doll. The puppet bowed her head and then looked at Kirux with piercing eyes. Kirux took a step back and summoned a sword with chains on her own.

"Very well done, Number XV. You were able to summon Hellbound all by yourself; The Superior will be very impressed and pleased to know that The Shadowing Puppeteer has returned." The girl stood up properly and said.

"If you mean that crazy psychopath, then you're dead wrong! I'm not her!" Kirux charged at her even with her busted ankle and swung the blade at the doll like girl. She evaded and hit Kirux on the back of the neck, causing Kirux to black out. The doll girl caught Kirux and slung her over her shoulder and then walked to Kirux's house. Once inside, the double was sitting on her bed, playing cats' Cradle with her puppet wire.

"So…she spilled the beans?" The doppelganger asked, not even bothering to look at her shadow. And the doll simply nodded and put the unconscious Kirux on the bed. Her double stood up and examined her ankle.

"Honestly, how can she be that reckless! And you shouldn't have had those Dusks attack my face like that!" Her double barked. The doll blankly bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry. The shadow bowed.

Her double sighed and casted a cure spell over her ankle, completely healing it.

"If she does anything else that causes injuries to herself, I'll be sure to step in myself." The double snarled.

The doll bowed once again.

"Yes…my Lady." And faded to smoke.

The double giggled at the thought of Kirux acting like she has feelings.

"London Bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down…hee hee hee…heh heh heh... AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" The double cackled.


	10. Mistakes

Kirux woke up to a faint song.

"Who was singing…?" Kirux asked herself and jumped from her bed.

"Huh?" Kirux looked at her ankle and twirled it around.

"It…doesn't hurt…That's weird!" Kirux thought.

Kirux walked over to the bathroom not knowing that a ghost of her "self" was standing there, leering at her.

"Just a little bit more…" She sneered.

As Kirux got to the bathroom, she saw that the cuts from yesterday were also gone.

"Wow! My wounds never healed his quickly." Kirux examined herself. After she got cleaned up and a new change of clothes, she grabbed her skates and ran out the door.

She opened her phone to see that she got a text from Olette.

"_Meet us at the struggle area._" It said.

"Why would they want to meet at the Struggle area?" Kirux thought but skated there anyways.

Once she was there, she didn't see Pence, Olette, or Hayner. The only ones she saw were…

"Yo, Kirux! Out for a loser stroll!" Kirux glared to see it was Seifer and his gang mocking her.

"Oh no, Seifer! I was just practicing my victory lap for when I leave your dumb ass in the dust!" Kirux laughed.

Seifer growled and stomped his way to Kirux. He grabbed her by the collar.

"Look, bitch! Don't think you can win!" Seifer growled.

"I would never do such a thing!" Kirux said pitifully, only to remark sarcastically, "I _know_ I'm gonna win!" Kirux head butted him and flipped him over her shoulder again.

Seifer landed on his ass and got back up to punch her right in the face. Kirux was about to punch him in the jaw, but he suddenly stopped. In fact…everything had stopped but her!

"What…is this!" Kirux asked.

"KIRUX!" Kirux turned around to see Roxas running out of a corridor of Darkness.

"You…" Kirux remarked.

"If you don't let her come back, She'll…!" Roxas tried to finish.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET HER BACK OR WHATEVER! THIS IS MY LIFE AND MY BODY!" Kirux screamed.

"Please, Kirux! You have to understand! If you don't, she'll take it by…" Roxas tried to explain.

"All I understand is that you guys are ruining my last Spring Break here!" Kirux managed to summon her Hellbound and attack Roxas. He dodged and stood just in front of Seifer.

"Kirux! I understand that you're unhappy! But please! Listen to me!" Roxas cried out.

"Why should I!" Kirux screamed and charged at him. Roxas snapped his fingers and time flowed normally again and Hellbound was gone, as was Roxas.

The next minute she realized, she was on top of Seifer!

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Seifer yelled.

"HEY! STOP GRABBING THAT!" Kirux screamed as Seifer grabbed her leg to throw her off him.

"look." Fuu said and everyone saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette shocked to see that.

"Guys…" Kirux said and saw Hayner run off followed by Olette and Pence.

"GUYS!" Kirux hit Seifer in the groin and ran off to explain.

Once she got to the usual spot, she got another taste of Hayner's short temper.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU LIKE SEIFER OR SOMETHING!" Hayner yelled

"HELL NO! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kirux yelled back.

"Then why were you all over him?" Olette asked calmly.

"I fell! He shoved me, I shoved back and lost my balance!" Kirux said angrily.

Hayner fell silent this time as Kirux explained to Olette.

"Say Kirux…what happened to your ankle! It's healed!" Pence exclaimed. Everyone stopped to see that Kirux wasn't limping or anything.

"You're right!" Olette said.

"Did you fake it!" Hayner exclaimed.

"No! That's just it! I woke up and it was healed." Kirux said, "_I don't even know how it happened..._" she thought

"Look, I'm gonna rest up for the race tomorrow, so I'm gonna go home early." Kirux said and skated home.

Once she got home she sighed and walked upstairs. She lied on her bed and fell asleep.

"_At least nothing messed with me on my way…home…_" She thought before she saw _her_!


	11. The absolute truth

Kirux stood in pitch blackness once again and saw her. This time, she wasn't bound by anything. She just stood there with her arms crossed and glaring daggers into Kirux's head. Kirux just stood there with her fists clenched tight.

"Well, now that we aren't going to have any further interruptions, go ahead." No XV said calmly.

"Go ahead what?" Kirux asked.

"Jesus fuck! Seriously! You're always asking questions and now you don't…ugh! What an idiot you are" The double flared.

"Fine then. Tell me! What the hell is going on!" Kirux yelled. She tried to charge at her double but couldn't move.

"Patience. I'll tell you." She snapped her fingers and was now in Kirux's bedroom. Kirux sat on her bed, while her double merely stood in front of her.

"Now then, you are to keep quiet and leave all questions at the end, Kapeesh?" No. XV said.

Kirux nodded and her double began.

"First of all, I'm lying dormant in you, kinda like a split personality. I was in a group called Organization XIII. We are nobodies, meaning we have no heart. As in emotions like sadness, happiness, etc. We kill things called heartless to help us find our hearts because we want to be whole. Only, we are half of a whole." She explained.

"But what do you mean you're half?" Kirux asked before being flicked in the nose.

"Didn't I say save the questions 'til the end?" The double stated. Kirux nodded and stayed quiet.

"Now, to answer your question. In every person, he or she has a heart. And in every heart, is darkness, no matter how pure they think they are. If their heart gets stolen, they die and turn into Heartless, ones without hearts. Their only instinct is to capture more hearts. Got it so far?" Kirux nodded and her double continued.

"Good. Now a nobody is something created when a strong willed person loses their heart, leaving behind an empty shell. Unlike Heartless, they have the ability to think and comprehend. Now the Organization has human appearances, but are indeed Nobodies. We are able to control lesser nobodies to use for our own gain." The double stated.

"Okay, that answers that." Kirux said.

"Good. Now for me, I already know who my somebody is. That's why I ran away to find him and kill him." She sneered.

"Why would you do that?" Kirux exclaimed.

"For me to be whole, of course." She sneered.

"Now then, I finally found him, and fought him. Sadly I was being too soft and let him live. He got me, and my memory and personality has been replaced with you." Kirux was shocked when she heard the word 'replaced'.

"So…I'm your stand in…?" Kirux said blankly.

"Yup. Now my friends, Axel and Roxas, want me to come back. But because of DiZ, the guy who replaced me with you; they're having an even harder time to get me back. Now because you met them and me in person, the time you have will be gone soon and I'll have my body back." The double stated. Now any other questions!" She glared.

"N…no, not anymore." Kirux said sadly.

"Good. See ya…oh! Before I forget…I hope you realize you're still dreaming…hee hee hee." She faded to smoke and Kirux suddenly collapsed on her bed.

When Kirux woke up, she didn't see anyone in her room. She remembered her dream and went rampant in her room. She started ripping sheets of paper and fabric. Breaking anything in her sight, just being a human tornado. She was now sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball and cried.

"No…what she said…can't be true…hic…sob….I'm…I'm me...!" Kirux sobbed.

She didn't realize that Axel and Roxas saw her tantrum and felt bad.

"Man, I knew she could be violent, but damn!" Axel said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I feel bad now…I just hope she won't do anything stupid…." Roxas said sadly.

"Don't worry so much Roxas, we'll get her back."


End file.
